


Tattoos of Memories

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt needs some help putting ointment on his new tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos of Memories

Title: Tattoos of Memories  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 937  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt needs some help putting ointment on his new tattoo.

Newt set his comic book to the side as he heard the door open. “Hermann? How did that call with your asshole father go?” When there was no answer, he rolled over onto his side. His eyes widened in surprise. “You’re not Hermann.” He pinched himself. “Hannibal? How are you not dead right now? I saw Otachibi swallow you.”

“Are they seriously calling it that? That’s a horrible name.” Hannibal crossed his arms over his chest. “Luckily for me, the baby was premature. Its organs weren’t fully developed and the blood wasn’t as toxic as an adult Kaiju.”

“If you’re here to kill me, could I at least put some pants on first?” Newt sat up, grimacing in pain.

“Relax, kid. I’m just here to talk.” Hannibal closed Newt’s door before crossing the room. “So is Hermann that froggy-mouthed partner of yours?”

The laugh burst out before Newt could stop it. He clapped a hand over his mouth while getting himself back under control. “That was mean, dude. I’ll admit it is pretty accurate, but that’s not nice. Dr. Hermann Gottlieb. He’s the guy who coded the Mark I Jaegers back in the day and the other half of the K-Science division. We’re all that’s left.”

“Did you hurt yourself after that Kaiju ate me?” Hannibal frowned. “I saw you wince when you moved.”

“Nah, that was mainly scrapes and bruises.” Newt turned around, showing Hannibal his back. “I got a very large tattoo today and I am all kinds of sore. Other than my artist, you’re the first person to see it.”

Hannibal whistled softly. “When you do something, you go all the way, don’t you?” He walked over to the bed. “Holy geeze, that’s impressive.” Hannibal removed his glasses to get a better look at the fresh ink spanning Newt’s back from shoulder to shoulder. The skin was an angry red in the places not covered in ink and not only was it swollen, but looked rather painful. Otachi and Leatherback went from the top of his left shoulder to the middle of his back. Crimson Typhoon and Cherno Alpha were the same length on the opposite side. Hannibal assumed the remaining skin would eventually have the Kaiju sent to protect the Breach and the Rangers who died trying to save the world.

“If you look really close, you can see that the outlines of the Jaegers are made out of the pilots’ names.” Newt sighed. “We might have saved the world, but we lost some good people in the process.”

Hannibal found himself reaching toward Newt’s skin and yanked his hand back just before he made contact. “How in the hell do you plan on putting the ointment on there anyway? You’re never going to reach it all.”

“I was going to ask Hermann if he’d help me if he came by.” Newt looked over his shoulder at Hannibal. “Or I could ask you. Interested?”

The corners of Hannibal’s mouth twitched. “Sure.” He slipped his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves. “I’ll just go wash my hands. Why don’t you lie down and make yourself comfortable?”

Newt was wriggling with anticipation when Hannibal came back. Hannibal swatted him on the thigh, making Newt yelp. “Hold still.” He grabbed the ointment from next to the bed before sitting down next to Newt. Hannibal coated Newt’s skin with the ointment, making sure to keep his touches as gentle as possible. He remembered how much his own tattoos had hurt and those were nothing compared to what he was touching right now.

Hannibal blinked when he saw the baby Kaiju (there was no way he was going to call that thing Otachibi) on the back of Newt’s neck, just below his hairline. He’d been so impressed by what he’d seen earlier he hadn’t even thought to look above it. “You used my symbol as the pattern for Otachibi’s skin.”

The tips of Newt’s ears went red. “It’s a tribute tattoo.”

Hannibal was stunned. “Kid, I think that’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me without wanting something in return.”

“Do you like it?”

“It’s gorgeous.” The baby Kaiju had been hideous, even for a Kaiju, unfinished and raw. This was what it could have looked like, if it had been given the chance to grow properly. “Did you draw this?”

“I draw all the art I use for my tattoos. I’ve had to use a number of artists over the years because I’ve moved from Shatterdome to Shatterdome and you can see it a little on the ones on my arms, but overall, everything is the same.” Newt shuddered as Hannibal’s fingers stroked down the back of his neck. “Hannibal?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” Newt shifted a little on the bed. “I really don’t want to put a shirt on right now, so we could have something delivered.”

“Dinner? You mean like a date?” Hannibal put the last of the ointment on Newt’s skin before wiping his fingers off on some tissue.

“Why not? You’re not dead. I’m not dead.” Newt sat up slowly, flexing his shoulders. “Plus you have great hands.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Thanks, kid.”

“So?”

“Sure. Pick a place and tell me what you want. I’ll have my minions go get it for us.”

Newt let out a whoop and did a fist pump. “After we order, I want to hear what it was like inside of the Kaiju, unless that’s like too upsetting or whatever.”

Hannibal gave him a look. “I’ll do it, but only if you talk about Drifiting with them. I want full details.”

“Deal.” 


End file.
